1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a flexible printed circuit board (PCB) of a spindle motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a data recording and reproducing device such as a hard disk drive (HDD), a through hole is formed in a base of a spindle motor, a coil of a rotary drive unit installed in the spindle motor is pulled through the through hole to the outside of the spindle motor, and the coil is connected to a drive circuit which is installed to the outside of the spindle motor to rotatably drive the spindle motor.
In the base having a bearing part which rotatably supports a hub on which a magnetic disk or the like is placed, a flexible PCB is attached to the outside of the through hole formed in the base, and the coil extends from the inside of the spindle motor to the outside thereof through the through hole and is welded to the flexible PCB.
According to the related art, in order to couple a stator with the PCB, the coil and the stator are coupled to each other through the through hole. The remaining part of the through hole, which is not used to couple the coil with the stator, is sealed using a UV adhesive to prevent the inflow of ambient air, in addition to preventing the ingress of impurities.
As such, after the UV adhesive has been applied, the UV adhesive is cured and a thermal curing process is performed, thus increasing the working time and the proportion of defectives resulting from the process.
Therefore, research into a device which can minimize the problems caused by the UV bonding process and more efficiently perform a work process is pressing.